


I don't know what happened

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Christopher Diaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: 100 words about Eddie and Buck's first kiss
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	I don't know what happened

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by a discord conversation about being able to keep stories short (or not), I'm sharing and going back to work on something longer :)

I don't know what happened, he says.

One minute they're watching the giraffes chewing leaves directly from the tree, laughing along with Christopher and the next the laughter fades and Eddie's staring at Buck like he's discovered the secret of the universe and is afraid if he moves it's gonna escape him. 

Buck could get lost in Eddie's eyes but it's where he finds himself, and the courage to finally close the distance between them and kiss the man's lips, discovering in turn the secret of the universe.

I don't know what happened, he says.

Love. Love is what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Like always, kudos are joy, emojis make me smile and comments melt my heart ♥


End file.
